


His hands were burned black

by HazelnutShippingCo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Burns, M/M, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutShippingCo/pseuds/HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon examines his Master's hands after Melkor is rescued from Ungoliant.<br/>- An illustration and short accompanying fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His hands were burned black

_ _

_“My lord, your hands...”_   Mairon bent to examine Melkor’s blackened palms.  Surely, the spider had not done this.  Though traces of her webs still clung to his master’s hair and clothes, Mairon knew that he and the Balrogs had come in time to prevent Ungoliant from causing Melkor any real harm.  The burned skin felt rough and inflamed against the Maia’s careful fingertips.  He wondered at its cause.

Melkor’s other servants had dispersed at his command, laboring to restore the ruined Angband for their lord’s inhabitance.  Melkor allowed Mairon a moment before drawing away.  “It matters not,” he replied to the Maia’s questioning gaze, “for I have obtained that which I sought, and now it is I alone who possess the Light.”  And he revealed unto Mairon the crystal casket wherein lay the Silmarils.  Their brilliance shone dazzling through the casement. 

Mairon caught his breath in amazement at the sight.  He knew now what had burned his master’s hands, and he knew why Melkor had taken them despite it.  Mairon sank to his knees in awe before his lord.  Again he reached for his master’s hands, and taking them, he kissed them reverently.  Mairon could still feel the heat and lingering power on Melkor’s parched skin as his lips brushed against it.  The Maia’s heart was overwhelmed with a fire of adoration and devotion, and he pledged himself anew.  Here was one who would pursue his destiny no matter who or what stood against him.  Neither Valar, nor Elves, nor any others on this Earth could stop him.  Melkor would be King of this World, Mairon was certain.  And through whatever trials stood between him and his goals, Mairon would be at his side.  This he swore, as he knelt before his lord, and the light of the Silmarils glittered before his eyes.


End file.
